<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up on Cherry Hill by LissomTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868968">Up on Cherry Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea'>LissomTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, lloyd is sad, lol highschool au, y e a h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd Garmadon has lived on the outskirts of the city all his life.<br/>However, after his mother suffers a fatal accident, and dies, he is forced to move in with his..other family.<br/>	His estranged father, whom he hasn’t spoken to since he was four years old.<br/>A younger, adopted sister that he didn't know he had until now.<br/>	His wise, and wisecracking Uncle.<br/>And his cousin.<br/>	...the cousin who always seems to get him into trouble.<br/>Yeah, welcome to Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon’s screwed up life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None yet ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. || Let's disappoint each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!QUICK A/N!</p><h2>
  <strong>WARNING! This book contains sensitive topics, such as</strong>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Depression</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Anxiety</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Gender Dysphoria</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Suicidal thoughts/tendencies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-I’ll be adding more later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please be cautious, and if you’re dealing with any of these listed things, see a doctor. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy the book!</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>loyd was told that he was going to leave the care center, and live with his Uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t even know he had an uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to talk to him about where his Uncle lived, and who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Uncle owned a dojo and was rather popular in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was known as one of the best ninjutsu fighters, and trainers, within the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Uncle sounded boring anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Lloyd was...mildly interested, when they said he lived in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninjago City.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd had heard Ninjago City was the ‘City of Opportunity’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interested for about five minutes because the woman kept rambling on about the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he was packing what few items he had into a few boxes, and a backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the backpack swung over his shoulder, he stepped into the black car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the two men putting the boxes into the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd put his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching as he saw the care center slowly leave his field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody had waved him goodbye, like in those cheesy movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again...this wasn’t a stupid movie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd’s eye twitched as he stared at the house before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Japanese house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>frickin’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Japanese house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t admit that it was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated everything about this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd was lightly pushed (shoved) towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly tripped over his shoelace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his feet as he heard the doorbell ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard shuffling inside the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revealing a tall girl, maybe about 5’6. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taller than Lloyd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, Lloyd was the shortest guy in his class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This girl, who’s blonde (almost white) hair was tied into a bun, with two black hair-chopsticks inside of the bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips were bright red, which completely opposed her bright green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked at her outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wore a white varsity jacket, a grey t-shirt, and a green skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thigh-highs were on her legs, as well as black loafers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” She said, “Would you like something?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Pho Wu, by any chance?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, My name is Harumi Garmadon,” The girl (Harumi) paused. “Do you mean my uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think so.” The man replied. “May we come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Harumi said, stepping to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd begrudgingly stepped into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The house smelled of incense, Lloyd wasn't sure what kind just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, seeing Harumi shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Wu! Your nephew is here!” Harumi yelled, causing Lloyd to flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His palms had already begun to sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And his mind was screaming at him that he smelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What if they didn’t like him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What if they hated him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What if they abused him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What if they thought he was a murderer?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What if-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd was snapped from his thoughts, as he heard a door slide open. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An older man appeared, hunched over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small black hat covered most of his bald head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wrinkles across his face and a long white beard that reached down to his waist accompanied it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man had a hand behind his back, in his other, was a bamboo cane. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” He said, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Pho Wu by any chance?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” Wu replied. “And please, you may call me, just Wu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...Wu...this is Lloyd Garmadon.” The woman said, ushering Lloyd forward. “Say Hello, Lloyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd was silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He began to sweat more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll hate you if you don’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Say-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t mind him,” The woman said, chuckling. “Lloyd’s been so quiet since his mother died.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked away, biting his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure Wu was disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>He hadn’t even been there for five minutes and yet...he had already made a fool of himself. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. | A Good Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lloyd sat in the middle of his new room, three boxes surrounded him, and his backpack was on the floor next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly reached over to his backpack and pulled out a clear, zip-lock bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was labeled ‘Lloyd’ written in his mother’s handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the backpack, however, were different things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personal belongings, like toothbrushes, deodorant, and a hairbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t leave his shots at the care center, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished through the small bag, and let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just buried underneath the belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only had a few testosterone shots left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to tell Wu about….</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have a lot of stuff.” A feminine voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd tensed and shoved the bag under the bed frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then spun around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup. I’m Harumi, but you can call me ‘Rumi’.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd just..fidgetted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm...are you mute?” Harumi asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or deaf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me your name eventually, or else.” She paused. “I’ll just call you blondie until you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd’s heart pumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...my name is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard the door slam open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Another voice called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro! Did you get the groceries?" ” Lloyd heard Wu’s voice cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What groceries?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, the asshat is back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd watched as Harumi spun around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to introduce yourself to him,” She began. “I doubt he’ll even realize you’re here for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t reply still, he merely watched as she went down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He messed up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he always mess up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi hated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was disappointed in having such a stupid, worthless-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! That’s my hair!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw your hair! Why do you wear it up all the time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd’s curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly peeked his head out the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staircase was right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw three people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu, Harumi, and Morro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro didn’t look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His long black hair was tied into a bun, with a singular green streak in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and sneakers, Lloyd was sure Morro was either the Mcr fan, the kid who never got out of his emo phase, or the guy that juuled in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, maybe he was all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Morro began. “Did ya miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harumi replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro, Harumi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>do not fight right now,” Wu interrupted. “Lloyd has just arrived, and he appears to be rather uncomfortable and skittish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two teenagers exchanged a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skittish? More like rude.” Harumi muttered. “The guy won’t even tell me his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harumi, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? I wanted him to tell me, himself,” Harumi said. “Maybe he had a chosen name or a nickname.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Harumi is thinking about someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>than herself?” Morro called. “‘This is a miracle!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu narrowed his gaze at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got milk and eggs.” He said, snickering. Wu narrowed his gaze. “Like you asked me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Morro,” Wu said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Can you put them in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw...but I’m tired…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Morro…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine fine.” Morro said, muttering things under his breath and walking towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu sighed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say anything to you, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he didn’t even bother saying hello when he first walked in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Wu mumbled. “I know that the nurses told me, Lloyd was rather quiet but...if this behavior continues, he may have to see a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if we have another Morro, I’m going to go ballistic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi proceeded to be whacked on the head with Wu’s cane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd watched as Morro appeared in the room again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he in the spare room, upstairs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro was already making his way towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro! Leave him be!” Wu’s voice snapped, bringing Morro to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>why!” Wu replied. “I just said why five minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember that,” Morro said, walking up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he looks like Lord Jackass?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro paused, as he made eye contact with the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd got up, and ran into his room, slamming the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro blinked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...bye…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro! What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro spun around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything! I just looked at him and he ran off!” Morro called down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu groaned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave Lloyd alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro groaned. “Fine fine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu watched as Morro went down the stairs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going into the garden,” Morro muttered, stepping out the backdoor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two remaining people watched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And off he goes, to have another temper tantrum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu gave her a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s what he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro doesn’t do that anymore-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu turned towards the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should be the one to talk to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! You just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to give him some words of wisdom, and make tea for him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi groaned. “No..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu turned away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now go help Morro in the garden, we’re having Undon tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd was currently laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he talk to any of these people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were his family, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they weren’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He disappointed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd narrowed his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even met his father yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he couldn’t talk to his family like a normal person, then what about his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he hadn’t seen his father in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How would he respond to his son being Transgender?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many thoughts swirled in Lloyd’s head, that he didn’t even hear the door slowly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard someone clear their throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd lifted his head up and quickly rose to a sitting position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm...am I interrupting anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd shook his head, ‘no’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu smiled. “Would you like some tea?” Wu asked. “It’s peach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could try it-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he didn’t like it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Wu hated him or thought he was rude because he didn’t drink the tea-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright if you don’t want it,” Wu said. “If you don’t like peach tea, then I have plenty of other flavors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you do..?” he whispered, his voice cracking in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes,” Wu said. “And if you don’t want any of those, we have some more growing in the garden out back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get it for you since Morro and Harumi are out there right now,” Wu paused again. “And they’re...probably fighting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu smiled at him, more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll most likely try to bombard you with questions, and I can see that you’re a private person, Lloyd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He merely looked away from him and tapped his finger on his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come downstairs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd slowly looked up at him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man seemed kind and gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze was warm, forgiving, and he offered him nothing but a warm welcome…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a cup of tea, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd slowly stood up, fidgetting still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes..” he replied, his voice still no higher than a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu’s smile got wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. | Thanks, Lloyd Hates It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lloyd sat at the kitchen table, as Wu brought out a small box filled to the brim with tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the tea didn’t even have boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most were in bags, with words written in another language on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd squinted at this, trying to work his brain to figure out what language this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japanese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That says ‘Lemon Ginger’.” Wu said, making Lloyd lookup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh…” Lloyd whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright if you can’t read it,” Wu said. “Harumi can barely read it herself, and listening to her speak it is...an </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd normally would’ve chuckled at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could speak and understand Japanese fluently after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an important part of him and his mother’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if he corrected him, Lloyd would come off as rude, and Wu would hate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Lloyd stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu was silent as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like Lemon Ginger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to bother Wu too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already sweating, and panic was slowly rising in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place was unfamiliar, and...loud…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu would think he was rude if he declined, is what Lloyd thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed the tea box on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep, he made Wu mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lloyd,” Wu began, his face softening. “You do not have to be on high alert here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re your family, and we all understand how hard it has been since-” Wu paused, catching himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu looked towards the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since your mother died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence hung in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd bit his tongue within his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...you’re not the only person saddened by her death,” Wu said. “If you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or...perhaps you can go towards the backyard,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked up, mildly intrigued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I meditate, I’ll sit on the large rock in front of the waterfall, under our cherry tree,” Wu stated. “I find that it is the perfect place to clear my thoughts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t reply to him, he merely shuffled his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu smiled lightly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he began. “Your father should be home soon,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd watched as Wu turned away, and began to put the tea bag into a mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’d suggest you stay behind your cousin, Morro.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd paused, his heart pumping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red alert! Lord Jackass is back!” A voice yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu paused, seeing Morro run past the window, carrying a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd and Wu were silent as the back door slammed open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in came a dirty Morro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro, there’s dirt on your face.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro paused and lifted his arm up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morro <em>no-</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro proceeded to wipe the dirt off with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, in came Harumi, who was squeaky clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu flashed them a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he chose not to question it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most likely, Harumi pushed Morro into the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, Morro had gotten dirty, himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morro had always been a dirty child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd stumbled from his seat and went behind Morro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd saw Morro’s shoulders tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harumi bit her lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wu stepped in front of the three teenagers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in came Lloyd’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>(!Warning! Misgendering!)</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t expect his father to be any danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had one picture of him, and his father was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin was wide, and he wore overalls with a sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With big round glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby Lloyd was in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this Garmadon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father was taller..</span>
  <em>
    <span>abnormally tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were narrowed, with a piercing gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a neat, tidy suit, with a bright purple tie, Lloyd could easily mistake him for a wealthy businessman. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A black briefcase was in his left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wu.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Garmadon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon slowly scanned the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, his gaze turned to a box on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lloyd’. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“hm...I see that my </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>has arrived.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd felt his heart drop as the atmosphere of the room changed almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro clenched his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he,” Wu repeated. “Garmadon, your child is-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Transgender? I am...aware…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The word seemed to have some sort of poison behind it when Garmadon said it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So...where is my...child,” Garmadon asked, looking around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro looked up at Garmadon, his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Garmadon paused. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd shuffled, his hands gripping his T-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro stepped to the side...slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Only enough so Garmadon could see Lloyd’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My...look how much you’ve grown..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon...radiated energy that didn’t settle well with his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon smiled at him, chuckling slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so much like your mother,” Garmadon said. “Even if you are on.” Garmadon paused. “What’s it called again?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“T-testosterone…” Lloyd whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm..” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon looked up at Morro.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you move?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” Morro snapped, poision behind his voice, and his teeth gritted. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon narrowed his gaze at Morro, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just came </span>
  <em>
    <span>back from work</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Garmadon hissed. “You think I’d jeopardize my job, knowing full well </span>
  <em>
    <span>you and everyone else depends on me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve come home drunk before-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wu muttered something under his breath, catching Morro off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Morro stepped to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not too far from the two. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd froze on the spot, feeling Garmadon’s eyes boiling into him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t comply at first. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, a cold hand grasped his chin, pulling his head up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd let out a small yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wu shot Morro a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon let Lloyd’s chin go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>like your mother.,” Garmadon said. “Minus the hair, of course. That you got from me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon paused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Its disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd’s shoulders tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on his t-shirt became tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So this was his father, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Garmadon, that was rude.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares.” Garmadon snapped. “The damn bitch left me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon turned away from Lloyd. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god she’s dead,” Garmadon said. “As far as I can see, she’s made my </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garmadon walked away from the group, but he didn’t leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just placed his briefcase on the floor and began to take off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably why she thinks she’s a boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd felt something in his stomach churn. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father hated him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hated everything about him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He messed up so badly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He should die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He messed up everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything was his fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother’s death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody knew that his mother’s death was his fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd felt his stomach do barrel rolls. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He should leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was only causing trouble anyways. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd clutched his stomach, maybe...maybe he was crying?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure, the room was spinning at this point, thoughts consuming his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro spun around to Lloyd.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t let him-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, that voice came out muffled, as Lloyd dry heaved. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro paused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd let out a noise, collapsing onto the floor and clutching his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He threw up on the floor!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd felt like crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tea helped his throat slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his stomach felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he in the living room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on a couch, a heavy blanket wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd had been drifting in and out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, he was fully awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly sitting up, despite his pounding head, he looked around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch was white, and his blanket was green, with gold lettering on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t throw up on my blanket.” A voice said, chuckling afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd tensed and slowly turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro sat in the chair across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms crossed, manspreading, and a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sunshine.” he began. “You feeling any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked towards the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his hesitation, Lloyd shook his head ‘no’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He said. “Figured as much. I brought you some more tea, Advil-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morro paused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I heated you up some dumplings.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd felt his heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dumplings?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumplings</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro’s smile got a bit wider. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like dumplings?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured as much,” Morro said. “You seemed like a dumplings kind of guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd almost chuckled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd turned to the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There they were.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dumplings, and tea. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd reached towards the plate and pulled it onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his shaky hands, he ate. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...uh...kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd turned, a dumpling hanging out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t...uh...don’t let Garmadon’s words get to you,” He began. “Had to go through the same treatment when I came out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd blinked. “W-what?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Garmadon is stuck in the ’40s.” Morro blurts out. “He thrives off of reactions like the one you had.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro then chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed it! When Harumi ran over to help ya’, I kicked him in the balls.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd’s eyes widened, he nearly choked on his dumplings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He was so mad! He almost slapped the shit out of me-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Language</span>
  </em>
  <span>-!” A voice called from down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro clicked his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His face was all red.” Morro said. “Your one of us now kid, and like hell is I gonna let Garmadon insult you like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd stared.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“um..I...thank you…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me,” Morro replied. “It's my job, since the old man can’t throw a punch without breaking his damn back.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still beat you in sparring, Morro!” Wu’s angry voice called down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t!” Morro paused. “And you know like- three hundred different forms of fighting styles!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard laughter down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro groaned and turned back Lloyd.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so...uh...I”m Morro by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd stared. “u-um...I-I’m...Lloyd.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, doesn’t that mean grey?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd turned away, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if it means grey, why do you wear so much green?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd looked at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“u-um..I-I like the color,” Lloyd said, his voice turning to a whisper towards the end of his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Morro replied. “Guess I’m gonna have to find a new-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro paused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually nevermind, the only person who doesn’t wear green in this house is Wu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd slowly stood up, his legs shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I have...to unpack my stuff..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Its been unpacked already.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd turned to Morro.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Harumi went upstairs after you went to sleep and finished unpacking.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morro paused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She put all your clothes away, but your more personal stuff is on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd nodded. “O-oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harumi saw all of his old hobbies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She probably thought he was a dork.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can get up the stairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...if you’re feeling up too it, tomorrow,” Morro said. “I, Harumi, and Wu have to go to the Asian Market to buy more tea and junk-” Morro got up, straightening his jacket. “-and you can choose-out some more dumplings if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lloyd smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um...o-okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the few people that asked me on Tumblr, Yes, Lloyd does have anxiety. I'm not sure if I'm writing so its easily recognizable, but I'm mainly just basing it on my own experiences since I too have anxiety. </p><p>Also, Garmadon is not a good person in this story, he gets better but he doesn't become the best father by the end.</p><p>Also Morro is a cocky bastard &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OwO new fanfic that isn't fantasy?? OwO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>